The Roblox Creepypasta part
The Roblox Creepypasta part hi it's me Jeremiah and I'm going to tell you the story of my very first Creepypasta so one day when I was searching around Roblox I was playing some adopt me as like the game and also I like it but please come down here when I was a baby I decided to look for some people that want to adopt me I found this girl that looks like the red dress the girl but she was under the sky so after that I looked at her account said definitely not on the normal Roblox account I think it just dies for the statement so yeah I said hello do you want to adopt me AKA I actually said Google gaga okay and she said yes and I was happy but after that times you adopt me I was in for big big big trouble one night I was searching for some games for an all the sudden I heard a knock on the door it was the voice of fandroid I was pretty excited but actually know it was the girl that played the game she stabbed my heart and I like died I was just kidding I hadn't died yet so this is just my fake Creepypasta to scare the crap out of your kids bye The Roblox Creepypasta part 2 everybody this is where it gets extremely creepy let's begin with the pasta and I know how to spell beginning anyway vs. Get on one day I was playing some Roblox like I usually do I was looking for pokes icon but I found iron Paradise to play I mean Island Paradise sorry for the spelling error anyway I went on that game and found this cave somebody was leaving the cave and I could get free Robux I was so excited I went in the cave but it turned out to your creepiest it says content not safe I was worried at first but I love you the games my little brother I was a little bit too scared and since I download finesse six I'm pretty much as scared as I thought it was but anyways here we go I went into the game and then I saw it last year I saw to guess the game I didn't know guess we're round JK there's actually two Roblox near me playing with dead I said hello and one of them said hello and merry maids said I will find you and I will kill you so I was very scared but anyways I just received as a normal this bacon hair was the best they can hair I like and he's my best friend is Roblox oh yeah anyways the other new yellow new I almost got killed by him and then I got stopped and my avatar went away my account is called Sonic guy 5 to 4 and that was the end of my account and anyways I hope you enjoy this Creepypasta goodbyeI Credited to Sonicguy524 Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:ROBLOX Category:Im died Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization